Kumiko Kotoura
Kumiko Kotoura (in Japanese: 琴浦久美子 Kotōra Kumiko) is an antagonist in both the manga and anime adaption of The Troubled Life of Ms. Kotoura. The mother of the protagonist Haruka Kotoura, Kumiko disowned her daughter at elementary-school age and put her under the care of her father (Haruka's grandfather) as a result of Haruka's ESP. Haruka's ESP had eventually destroyed Kumiko's marriage and well-being as it manifested her daily life. Appearance Kumiko Kotoura is a thin and tall woman with pale skin and long dark hair. A sullen face with purple dull eyes and frowning brows is commonly seen when she is around. Generally, her dresswear composes up of a purple sweater, black jeans, and high-heels. Personality Initially before Haruka's ESP, Kumiko was a cheerful and kind mother who was both affectionate to her husband and daughter. As Haruka's mind ability began stressing her out, she became a cruel, aloof, and arrogant woman. She disowned Haruka and made snide insults to her when she was reunited with her daughter. In the end, it is revealed that she was upset because she was a "weak" mother and failed to be an average mother for her daughter. Her sincerity is revealed when she is in streams of tears as she falls asleep. Story While the anime was somewhat similar to the manga, there are several differences between the two. When Haruka was born, Kumiko was extremely happy with her husband. Haruka's mindreading ESP abilities were harmless from guessing what she would have for breakfast and what her father would like to drink. As everything went well, Haruka got along well with others including her family and classmates until her ESP began affecting her life. The mind reading turned from harmless requests or preferences to guessing people's thoughts and feelings. People such as teachers who she met complained about Haruka's ESP as her "lying" and hurting her schoolmates and others. As the series progressed, she became more stressed as her husband left her to take care of Haruka with her growing ability. While under her wing, Kumiko brought Kotoura to countless doctors and priests to get rid of a certain evil inside of her. In response, they told her she was perfectly fine. To deal with the stress, Kumiko would drink booze and get drunk. This made her abusive, as evident when she aimed a glass at her own daughter. When Haruka exposed that both Kumiko and her husband were cheating on each other; she finally had enough. Becoming a cold and cruel woman, she was unforgiving of Haruka; as she begged for her to stay while doing the house work. Haruka was put under the care of her grandfather Zenzou Kotoura until she was a teenager. Until her reuniting with Haruka, she watched her daughter hang out with her friends Yoshihisa Manabe, Yuriko Mifune, and Daichi Muroto. After disowning Haruka, she was sequentially disowned by Zenzou; in Episode 9, his first reaction upon seeing her is a warning that he never wanted to see her again. In the Manga, kumiko meets with her daughter more often, yet she is still cold and aloof, with no remorse for her past behavior. Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue. Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Adulterers Category:Redeemed Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Changer